Just One Dream
by 452max452
Summary: She's sitting in the bar alone,she thinks about her life. Writing summaries isn't my strong point;


**Title:** Just One Dream

**Summary:** Just something I wrote long time ago.

**Type:** Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** Oh, I wish I would… no, don't _even_ get me started. I don't own anything.

**A/N:** This is my first published story and english is not my native language so please go easy on me;)

**Just One Dream**

The place was full of smoke and odor of drunk people's sweat. Some girl sitting next to her, looked like she would vomit any time, her friend, rather drugged than drunk, was chatting with some pervert, looking for an occasion. In the broken world everybody tried to forget about their hopeless lives, to live in the moment, but only countless really did. Spending their last money for alcohol and drugs, let them forgot about their problems temporarily, but those were the same next day.

Her own problems were more complicated. She wasn't sure she had even a little control over her life. She wanted to believe it terribly, but really how could she?

She carried on a double life. During the day normal work and friends, at nights dangerous missions to make the world a better place. The best way to stay sane was to keep those two aspects of her life apart. But then it slowly melted into one, dangerous and fascinating at times experience. It made her life worth of living because in the broken world she actually had a higher purpose. And she fell in love, hard. The circumstances she met him couldn't have been described as normal, then it occurred that he was connected with Eyes Only. He was the best man she ever met, he was a hero, saving people from their nightmares, fighting for justice. How could she not love him?

Their relationship wasn't perfect from the beginning, actually it took a lot of time before they noticed that they loved each other and then they had to accept that completely, explain some things. Love wasn't easy on her but also on him, but in the end it worked and was worth the trying. She was his wife and carried his baby.

Now, a little bit too bored for her own liking, she was sitting in the crowded bar called Crash surrounded by the drunk people, not being able to drink on her own. She waited for Logan to come. He was late, it wasn't common for him and he didn't let her know about it, so she was slightly worried.

She looked around and noticed Alec playing pool with some bulky guy. She didn't know what to think about him. His smooth moves and unnatural grace together with his looks betrayed that he wasn't normal in any aspect. She often wondered how people couldn't notice that, it was so obvious. Sometimes he made her mad like the times he ignored her or told her to let go and sometimes she felt some kind of bond with him. Lately their contact decreased but he was her friend, not the kind of friend who confides in you from every nook of his soul, but still friend was pretty good word for describing their connection.

"Hey you"

She turned around as Logan showed up behind her. She still couldn't believe how happy she was, she had him. He was so sexy with his scruffy beard and those glasses. Stop, he was late, wasn't he, she just couldn't let it go just like that.

"Where've you been? I was worried sick!"

"Oh, Eyes Only' stuff, just met some informant, sorry for being late, I lost the track of time"

"Would you like something to drink or we're going home?"

"Nah, so early, c'mon guys, this round's on me, two beers and one scotch" They both almost got a heart attack as Alec showed up from the thin air, with his cocky grin plastered on his face. "The offer's still actual". He told as he made his order.

"Alec, for heaven's sake could you stop eavesdropping?" Logan was irritated, he never really liked the guy.

"Can't help it buddy, seriously maybe you'll both join our table, you know look back to the old times" He chuckled noticing Logan's wry face. "Hey, maybe we're not best buddies but if you want the invitation is still actual"

He showed the table in the corner, wagging his brows at her and next second he was gone.

She wasn't really in the mood to go there and so was Logan, reading from his wince.

"Almost three years and you still love her, don't you?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.

"….yes I do but I do love you more and you know that" She wasn't really mad at him for loving different woman, really, she knew her position in his life and right now she was his priority, and believe it or not she really knew he loved her.

"I know that Logan, you don't have to justify yourself"

"I don't, it's just that I want you to know that I love you Asha"

"It's okay, I love you too"

At the moment Asha noticed her, the woman with the looks of the goddess, the woman who her husband loved. She was sitting on Alec's lap, laughing from something he probably said. It was evident that they loved each other completely, every time she saw them they were together, perfect for each other. She wished them the best. And she had one dream, that one day Logan would love her so much as Alec loved Max.

"Let's go home" She said as she got up from the chair. He took her arm and together they left.

Just one dream.

Reviews:)

You just have to tell me what you think!


End file.
